the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Gwyn ap Nudd
"I don't want to go yet. Can we have more time?" '' ''"We will have all the time in the world, when it's time for you to stay here." - ''Gwyn ap Nudd to Sorcha. '''Gwyn ap Nudd' is the leader of the Wild Hunt and the leader of Celaena Sardothien's Queen's Guard. He resides within the city of Annwfyn on the Emerald Isles. He is known as one of the most ancient Sidhes in the world. Biography Prior to Celaena's Reign Gwyn ap Nudd is known among many folklores and myths, though most always believed he was a story that mothers told their children if they did not behave. He has existed since the times of ancient mythology, so no one knows truly when he was born. His first appearance was in Wales, so most associate his birthplace with that location, even though no one has ever seen him younger than a man. At the moment, he is considered a Native of the Emerald Isles. In mythology, he was notorious for snatching small infants from their cradles and raising them to be warriors within the Wild Hunt. These myths ring true in the Emerald Isles, though he is not as terrifying as most people have made him out to be. The stories are true that he leads the Wild Hunt within the world of the Sherwood Isles, though he makes himself at home in Annwfyn, a city within the Emerald Isles. Most see him as a deity, like their true leader Ashur, the Astral, who decides who will lead the Isles in his name. Gwyn was always defacto-leader, if the regent passed away or Ashur no longer saw them fit to rule. He continues to lead the Wild Hunt with vigor, raising them like they are his own children that he never got to have. Sardothien Rule Gwyn was the one who initially brought Celaena Sardothien into Emerald, seeing her as one of his kind: the Fae. He even told her all about how the rule in Emerald works. It shouldn't have been a surprise when she came back to him as his Queen. It did come as a surprise when she initially told him that he was dismissed from his services and that he should go find "love" to soothe his ravaging soul. He made sure to point out the stars above, which were the constellations of all the rulers previous. While Celaena's stag shined brightly among the rest of the constellations, there was one that shined almost as bright. It was that of a horse and rider, which was Gwyn's personal constellation. He explained that, since it still shined so bright unlike the previous regents, he still had purpose by her side. With that, she could not argue and agreed to keep him on as leader of the Queen's Guard. So far, he has lead all of Celaena's companions to her that she has wished to see. That included all of the U.C., who were Celaena's faction of misfits, plus an old alliance in the form of Callum Grant. Appearance Gwyn ap Nudd's appearance usually makes people stop and stare when they first see him. His aura smells of death and raw flesh, which he claims are the smells of a hunter. It disgusts most of the Fae, who rely on their sense of smell to figure out the intentions of a person. He stands at a high 6 foot, 5 inches, towering over most of those around him. He constantly leans, slouching, to make him seem more approachable. His flesh ripples with muscles, honed from years of training with a variety of fighting styles. His hair is a dark ashy brown. He only has two different styles: his casual wear and his ceremonial battle wear. When on duty with the Queen, he wears a wolf pelt around his shoulders with leather straps across his chest. He wears brown capri-like cotton pants, though the fabric is quite flexible. His feet are booted with brown knee-high leather combat boots. His hands are usually wrapped with leather, as well, leaving his fingers bare. He wears an amulet around his neck, which is an antler bone carved with fae language. The antler bone signifies the Sardothien rule. His casual wear is either in a white tshirt or bare chested. He still wears the same capri-like cotton pants, but instead it is in black. He also wears knee-high leather combat boots in black. Personality Most would describe Gwyn as having no personality. He is not seen conversing with many people, unless they converse with him first. His personality really shines when he is talking about his job, whether it be with the Wild Hunt or with the Queen's Guard. He's very passionate about what he does, and he can be arrogant in his knowledge of the way things work regarding his job. He has a standoffish personality, in his opinion, though most people, when they talk to him like a being capable of love, would say that he has a likable personality. He does not smile very often, but occasionally, he cracks one here and there. Abilities Gwyn ap Nudd comes from a line of genetically powerful beings. Once referred to as a god, he now roams the worlds as an immortal being. Some still worship him as a god, but to those he knows personally, he is just an older gentleman. He does not age physically. His main Fae power is that of healing. He can prolong the life of a being, whether or not their soul is willing. It was once feared by enemies when he pillaged communities alongside Owain, the mindwalker brother, twin of Kael. He would prolong the life of an enemy in order for Owain to tread through their memories to find exactly what treasure or resources the Hunt could take from them before allowing the embrace of death to take them away. Due to being a Fae, he also has heightened senses, as well as agility and stamina. As an ancient Fae, he has an animal form, but no one has seen it for over a millennia, so no one truly knows what it is. Relationships Sorcha Fireheart Sorcha and Gwyn were two lovers for nearly five hundred years. They first met when Sorcha was a small child, though Sorcha will say that their souls first met in the stars above. Sorcha and Gwyn were married during Sorcha's time as the first Queen of Annwfyn, making him the leader of the Queen's Guard as well as Duke of Annwfyn. Once Sorcha passed away, an event that Gwyn blames himself over, he resigned his title as Duke and took on the title as Protector of the Throne. Gwyn periodically sees Sorcha in visions or hallucinations, which helps guide him in the right direction. Gwyn is often found praying towards the constellation of a Doe, which rumors state is where the Fae released her soul. Celaena Sardothien Celaena reminds Gwyn of Sorcha, to the point it is difficult to not treat her in a unique way. Occasionally, he catches himself calling Celaena some of Sorcha's nicknames. Celaena is one of the few people who knows of Sorcha and her relationship with Gwyn, which has built an interesting bond between the two Fae. Gwyn will fight to his very end to keep her safe, in hopes that it will lift the guilt from him that he holds over himself from Sorcha's demise. Asmodeus Gwyn must thank Asmodeus for his hospitality during a tough time. Gwyn believes his queen is in danger, and Asmodeus has offered to assist. For this, Gwyn feels in debt towards Asmodeus and will make sure he is properly paid back in whatever the HellOrder needs.Category:Characters Category:Native Category:VIPs